Un extraño enamoramiento
by AyameHakaiOCFairyTail
Summary: Gabrielle Mirk se a acaba de mudar a un pueblo en USA, es una chica poco... Normal... Desde el primer día en su nueva casa se siente observada, poco después descubre que macabros asesinatos están ocurriendo... Pero ella no tiene miedo... Ella espera la muerte... Quiere morir... Pero quizás no todo sea así... Jeff The Killer.
1. Me mudo

**¡Hola! Me llamo Damaris Tortosa, tengo 14 años y soy de España, me encanta Jeff The Killer, a parte de que todo lo sádico me gusta, él me parece muy... _Sensual..._ Bueno, dejando eso de lado, he tenido esta pequeña idea, no sé si triunfará o no... Tan solo pruebo ¿No tengo nada que perder... (Excepto la poca dignidad que te queda ¿no?) No sé si mi forma de narrar es correcta o no, intento que parezca lo mas realista posible, y que se pueda entender lo que se explica... Mmmmm... No sé que más decir... Bueno, supongo que podriaís sustituir el nombre de Gabrielle por el vuestro (Mentalmente) si os gusta más:) No he puesto la descripción de nadie más que Gabribelle porqué los demás creo que puedo dejarlos para vuestra imaginación, pero yo los describiré a Darla como una chica rubia y ojos negros, la madre (Lilith) rubia y con ojos azules, el padre (Azael) pelo negro y ojos también negros, y el pequeño Adare pelinegro y ojos azules. No sé que más decir... Bueno... Creo que con esto ya es suficiente... Si queréis agregarme a Facebook: damarismanson o Twitter: GryffindorDama **

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

_**Gabrielle Mirk (16 años)**_; Es una chica mas o menos alta, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, su piel es pálida y suave, unos labios carnosos y rojizos, y unos hermosos ojos violetas, su pelo es largo hasta por la cintura, negro con mechas lilas, a capas y liso. Tiene un piercing en la lengua y otro en el ombligo. Su carácter es callada, reservada, sarcástica y cruel. Suele vestir de negro, pero a veces viste con algún color como blanco, lila o rojo. En invierno no deja ver sus brazos, y en verano, lleva vendas, pues tiene cicatrices.. Y otras cosas. No tiene buena relación con su madre, desde pequeña la tacharon de 'rara', la dejaron de lado y tan solo se ocuparon de Darla (su hermana menor por dos años), y mas tarde, por Adare, su hermano de 6 años. Con su hermano pequeño se lleva bien, pero con Darla no, sus personalidades chocan mucho ella (Darla), es la típica adolescente sin preocupaciones ni problemas, le dan todo lo que quieren, intenta hacer que la vida de Gabrielle sea peor -si es posible- y Gabrielle es demasiado reservada, callada y tranquila. Le gustan los géneros de Metal y Rock, tiene un perro llamado Váder, un Husky, y una boa pequeña (aún en crecimiento) que se encontró llamada Venom.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nos mudamos**.

Suspiré. Miraba el paisaje pasar rápidamente por delante de sus ojos. Aparté la vista de la ventanilla y la dirigí hacia mis dos hermanos, Darla, mi hermana de 14 años, leía la típica revista para adolescentes de su edad sobre chicos y amor, y mi hermano pequeño, de 6 años, Adare, dormía plácidamente sobre mi brazo. Suspiré de nuevo. Nos habíamos mudado de Alemania ha un pueblo de USA, cosa que no me hizo precisamente gracia. Siempre tuve problemas con las amistades, no era antisocial, simplemente había tenido problemas con las 'amistades' de pequeña, y prefería mantenerme alejada de los demás

Cerré los ojos y me centré en la música que salía de los cascos, sonaba una bonita canción de piano y violín, que hacía que todos mis músculos descansaran, conseguí que mi respiración se ralentizara, las náuseas que me habían ocasionado el balanceo del coche fueron desapareciendo, de repente una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo un dolor en el corazón, levanté la mano -con cuidado de no alertar a nadie- y la posé encima del pecho, de nuevo la respiración dejó de ser tranquila, era entrecortada y dificultosa, como si no supiera respirar, me mordí el labio inferior, abriendo los ojos desvié la cara hacia la ventana, para disimular algunas lágrimas que corrían sin permiso alguno por mis mejillas, el dolor era intenso, clavé las uñas en el pecho, y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta que se hizo inexistente. La música paró, sentí que alguien me llamaba, me quité los cascos y miré hacia delante.

- ¿Gabrielle, estás bien? ¡Te estoy hablando!- Exclamó mamá.

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿puedes repetírmelo? Llevaba los cascos puestos...- Respondí con cansancio, a lo que ella suspiró.

- Te decía que me gustaría que te mostraras... Amable, con los demás vecinos.- Mi boca se torció en una mueca ¿Amable? Eso no entraba dentro de mis funciones vitales. Dejé ir un largo e intenso suspiro, y cuando fui a hablar Darla abrió la boca.

- ¿Gabrielle? ¿Amable? Mamá, no tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando.- Dijo burlona. La miré con odio y asco, gruñendo.

- Darla, ¿por qué mejor no sigues con tu revista de niña estúpida y dejas que los mayores hablemos, eh?- Inquirí con odio en mi voz. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dando a entender que si no cerraba la boca, yo misma se la cerraría. Rápidamente dirigió de nuevo su atención a la revista.

- No te preocupes seré amable.- Sonreí sin sentimiento, y volví a ponerme los cascos.

Durante el trayecto nadie hablaba, papá estaba centrado en la carretera, mamá miraba el paisaje, Darla seguía leyendo aquella estúpida revista, Adare seguía dormido en mi brazo, y yo estaba en mi mundo. En la parte trasera del coche podía sentir a Váder moverse inquieto, los dos estábamos inquietos.

Después de un rato el coche paró delante de una casa bastante bonita, pero yo dirigí mi mirada al casa situada enfrente, sentí un escalofrío, pero negué varías veces y comencé a coger distintas cajas y maletas, cuando fui a buscar la última maleta -de Adare- sentí que me observaban, comencé a mirar al rededor, pero no veía nadie, suspiré, me volvía una paranoica por momentos.

Me pasé dos horas ordenando toda la ropa en su lugar, ya tan solo me quedaban algunas prendas de ropa interior, guardé las últimas prendas, me tiré encima de la cama cansada.

Me quedé mirando fijamente el techo, como si en él hubiera algo importante que ver. Me senté en la cama y me quedé mirando fijamente a Váder, en un rincón había puesto su cesto de la cama, se encontraba allí tumbado durmiendo tranquilamente, aparté la mirada de él y la fije en mi serpiente, Venom, se acababa de comer un ratón, por ello no se movía mucho. Suspiré, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y abrí el armario, y después de rebuscar un rato me fui directa a la ducha.

Dejé que las gotas de agua inundaran todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera por el dolor, sí, dolor, tenía cortes esparcidos por distintas partes del cuerpo, pero ese dolor me hizo sentir bien, sonreí tristemente, hacía ya mucho que me autolesionaba, prácticamente desde los 12 años, al principio era poca cosa, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a hacerlo de manera dolorosa y permanente, y algún que otro truco para que nadie descubriera -pero tampoco importaba, nadie de la familia o de otro lugar se fijaba lo suficiente en mi como para darse cuenta-, después de enjabonarme salí enrollada en una toalla y me vestí ( mirk/set?id=67387127). Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé las escaleras con tranquilidad, y cuando llegué al último peldaño vi que todos se preparaban para salir, mi madre me miró de arriba a bajo y dijo;

- Hoy hay un festival, y para conocer un poco el pueblo, hemos pensado ir, ¿quieres venirte?- Preguntó con desgana, yo sonreí con una sonrisa sádica. Por suerte los demás ya se encontraban fuera, así que me acerqué con una mirada retadora.

- No tienes que fingir conmigo, mamá.- Reí.- Id, yo me quedaré aquí.- Me miró asqueada y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Sonreí de lado.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina y me cogí una manzana junto con la correa del perro, silbé mientras salía de la cocina, y en menos de un segundo vi bajar a Váder por las escaleras a toda velocidad, se paró delante de mi y yo le puse la correa.

- Vamos.- El ladró y salimos de la casa.

Al principio pensé en ir por las calles, pero miré hacia atrás, mirando el bosque, me mordí el labio, tenía experiencias pasadas de haberme perdido en un bosque, apreté la mano con la que sujetaba la correa, _No creo que me pierda. _Pensé entrando en el bosque.

* * *

**Comentarios por favor...**


	2. ¿Por qué quiere ser mi amiga?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, antes que nada, gracias al que comentó (el único de momento **kungfubijuu100 **) Este capítulo es para ti:) Bueno, veréis que en vez de guiones, salen puntos, pero no sé como solucionarlo, así que... Bueno, nada más que decir:) ADIOS.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, evitando las ramas que se interponían en mi camino, dejé que Váder fuera por su cuenta, iba a unos metros delante de mi olisqueando, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía. Paré en seco, poniendo todos mis sentidos en alerta, a mi derecha sentí el crujir de unas hojas, miré de reojo, suspiré agarrándome el pecho con la mano, no había nada.

Imaginaciones mías.- Susurré siguiendo con mi camino.

Seguía teniendo aquella sensación de que alguien se encontraba detrás de mi, me mordí el labio, lentamente metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué mi iPod, puse la música lo más alto posible; comenzó a sonar Iron Maiden.

Me apoyé en un árbol ya que Váder se había parado a hacer sus necesidades, mientras él hacía sus 'cosas', me quedé mirando a la nada tranquilamente, hacía frío ya que estábamos a finales de Otoño. Dirigí mi mirada hacía arriba, y varias hojas secas cayeron en mi rostro, las aparté de mi cara, pronto se haría de noche.

Un golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con Váder, le puse la correa y nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa, por suerte, la última vez que me había perdido en el bosque fue porque Váder aún era pequeño y se había perdido, yo apenas tenía los 12 años, así que iba desorientada, pero por suerte no me perdería de nuevo, con el tiempo había desarrollado un buen sentido de la orientación. Cuando lleguemos a casa aún no había nadie, el perro subió rápidamente las escaleras, yo fui a dejar la correa. Me preparé un vaso de leche fresca, me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina, aún habían varias cajas encima de la mesa y por el suelo. Terminé de beberme la leche y dejé el vaso en la fregadero y subí a mi habitación.

Una vez allí me despojé de toda la ropa y me puse una simple sudadera de Jack Daniel's que me llegaba a medio muslo, cogí uno de mis libros favoritos 'Reunión Oscura de Christine Feehan' y me senté en la cama a leer.

Pasó el rato, aparté la vista del libro y miré el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesa de estudio, era medianoche pasada. Dejé el libro en la mesita y me tumbé, estaba tan cansada que rápidamente me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, aún era de noche, giré mi cabeza y miré el reloj, las 2:36 de la madrugada, suspiré, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, me despertaba por la madrugada, y prácticamente nunca conseguía volverme a dormir, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, una vez allí me mojé la cara y apoyé mis brazos, me sentía agotada, levanté mi mirada para mirarme en el espejo, pero algo hizo que por un momento la respiración se me cortara, en el espejo con sangre había escrito 'Vete a dormir', sonreí de lado.

¿Vete a dormir? ¿Tú eres el que lleva todo el día observándome? ¿Tan solo se te ocurre, 'Vete a dormir?- Reí.- Patético.- Dejé ir un bufido, ahora hablaba sola.

Cogí un trozo de papel, lo mojé en agua y limpié en espejo, por accidente las manos se me habían manchado de sangre, me las quedé mirando, la sangre no me desagradaba, pero no me iba a quedar con las manos sucias. Me lavé las manos y después de secármelas me fui a la cama. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, no sentía miedo, sabía perfectamente que Darla no podía haber sido, ella se desmayaba tan solo con ver una simple gota de sangre, Lilith no entraba nunca en mi habitación, en mi espacio vital, y Azael dormía demasiado profundamente para levantarse a gastarme un simple broma, además, a parte de yo, en la casa nadie era lo suficiente 'sádico' para utilizar sangre para escribir eso. Sabía perfectamente que alguien había entrado en la habitación y había escrito eso, pero no sentía miedo... Solo curiosidad.

Salí del baño, me estremecí por el frío, la ventana estaba abierta, a paso lento me dirigí y asomé la cabeza, no había nadie. Suspiré, la cerré, asegurándome de que no volvería a abrirla. Me giré hacia la cama y me senté, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, levanté las mangas de la sudadera hasta unos centímetros más de los codos, y me miré todos los cortes y marcas que tenía, algunas marcas eran muy oscuras por arranques de odio o tristeza, otras tan solo eran blanquecinas, pero largas, también habían cortes, algunos profundos y otros casi ni se veían, me mordí el labio, sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba bien, que algún día podía pasarme y hacerme auténtico daño... Pero todo era tan... Difícil.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y miré el techo, me mordí el labio de nuevo -una de mis principales manías-, sonriendo de lado, '_Vete a dormir_', reí. Estaba cansada así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo conseguí dormirme después de haberme desvelado.

Giré mi cabeza y vi que eran las 5:30, me levanté con pereza, abrí el armario y saqué la ropa que me pondría, hoy empezaba el instituto de nuevo. Me metí en la ducha, me bañé con agua fría para despertarme del todo, una vez fuera me vestí ( cgi/set?id=91031934&.locale=es) y bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome a las cocina, una vez allí todos -menos Adare- estaban desayunando, cogí un una magdalena de chocolate y me dispuse a salir, pero oí la voz de mi padre.

Gabrielle, espera, tienes que irte con Darla, me gustaría que la cuidaras, ya que tu eres mayor.- Me dijo. Giré sobre mis talones y lo miré.

¿Cuidarla?- Pregunté con un tono frío.- ¿No puede cuidarse ella misma?

Sí, sí puede, pero tu tienes 16 años, prácticamente los 17, ella tiene 14, me gustaría que la cuidaras.- Me miró severamente. Aparté mi mirada y la dirigí a Darla, que me miraba con miedo.

Date prisa.- Dicho esto salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación a coger las cosas necesarias para el día.

Una vez abajo Darla ya me esperaba con la cabeza gacha, abrí la puerta con ella detrás. Sabía como llegar al instituto por que Azael me había explicado el camino. Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos abrió la boca, yo iba con la cabeza bien alta, pero ella apartaba la mirada del todo el mundo. Gruñí llamando su atención.

¿Por qué apartas la mirada?- Pregunté enfadada. Odiaba eso en la gente.

Yo...- Tartamudeó.- No... No lo sé.- Dejé ir un bufido.

No hagas eso.- Sentencié.

Ella me miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que hablábamos sin discutir, que yo le hablaba por voluntad, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era tener que reincorporarse (_Nota autora: Eso ya lo explicaré más adelante._), y aunque yo y Darla no nos llevábamos bien, seguía teniendo mi sangre. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi clase, miré el papel que sostenía entre mis manos, a primera hora me tocaba literatura en la aula 154. Caminé tranquilamente, sintiendo todas las miradas en mi, los chicos me miraban de arriba a bajo -cosa que me causó asco-, algunas chicas con odio, y otras me dedicaban una sonrisa de curiosidad, yo tan solo caminaba.

Llegué a dicha clase y me senté al final del todo. Observé bien, los alumnos entraban perezosamente y se sentaban, algunos me miraban con 'disimulo', otros giraban la cabeza a mirarme con descaro u odio. Aparté mi mirada y la posé en la ventana, el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, y en mi mente solo rodaba una cosa 'Vete a dormir', pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, al lado de la mesa se posó una chica y me dijo;

¿M...Me Pue...Puedo Sentar?- Preguntó con timidez, con la mirada la inspeccioné, su pelo era corto con leves rizos de un color marrón-rubio, unos enormes ojos entre marrón y verde, su piel no era muy pálida, pero tampoco morena, era media cabeza más baja que yo. Miré atentamente, no daba signos de ser una chica con malas intenciones. Asentí.

Sí, si que puedes.- Respondí y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacía la ventana, pero de nuevo su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me... Me llamo Alexya Saw, ¿y tú?- Iba a responder de mala manera, pero me di cuenta que parecía no tener amigos, y yo sabía que era eso, además, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablarme, estaba muy roja.

Me llamo Gabrielle Mirk.- Respondí algo más 'amable'.- Encantada.

Es un placer.- Sonrió, sentí como mi pecho se estremecía, e intenté devolverle la sonrisa.

Entró la profesora de literatura, me miró, dejó las cosas encima de su mesa y me señaló.

Bien, como ya habréis notado tenemos a una nueva compañera entre nosotros, ¿Podrías presentarte? Y ¿Hablarnos un poco de ti?- Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté.

Me llamo Gabrielle Mirk, vengo de Alemania y tengo 16 años.- Me presenté sin ganas.

¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- Cuando la profesora dijo eso muchos levantaron la mano y comenzaron a surgir preguntas como '_¿Tienes novio?_' '_¿Haces algo esta noche?_' o '_¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?_' Lancé varias miradas asesinas y todos se callaron.- Bien, si no hay mas preguntas, comencemos con la clase.- Comenzó a hablar de distintos escritores importantes en el mundo de la escritura, yo suspiré, eso ya lo había hecho en mi antiguo instituto, aparté mi mirada -y mi atención- de la clase y centré mi mirada en la ventana, había comenzado a llover, el cielo era prácticamente negro, pero la vibración de mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón hizo que apartara mi mirada de la lluvia, miré a la profesora, que se encontraba muy centrada en lo que escribía en la pizarra, saqué el móvil y miré, era un mensaje de mi padre;

''_No podremos ir a buscar a tu hermano pequeño a la escuela, así que tendrás que ir tú, no sé a que hora llegaremos a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí, así que encárgate tu de todo. Papá_''

Que raro ¿no estaréis en casa? Vaya... Que novedad.- Susurré con asco, nunca estaban en casa, no, a mi no me molestaba, estuvieran o no, igualmente era como si no existiera, pero me fastidiaba tener que cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó Alexya en un susurró, la miré bien, nunca había tenido un buen contacto con nadie, no desde '_aquello_', tan solo hablaba con otras personas para pelear, insultar, o de más, pero jamás para comunicarme como 'amigos'. Lancé una mirada desconfiada, ella bajó su cabeza roja, y extrañamente me sentí mal, _Por dios, está intentando ser amable contigo, quizás ella no sea como 'ellos', quizás sus intenciones son buenas... Inténtalo, y si no sale bien, siempre estás a tiempo de conseguir venganza... _Me dijo una voz interior. Bufé.

Eran mi padres...- Ella me miró sorprendida, y yo aparté mi mirada a la ventana mientras hablaba, odiaba llamarlos 'padres'.-...No estarán en casa, como siempre, tendré que cuidar de mis hermanos, como siempre...- Me mordí el labio y añadí afligida.-...No pensarán en mi... Como siempre...

¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió de nuevo. Suspiré mientras giraba la cabeza.

Es una larga historia.- Nunca había hablado con nadie de todo lo que había vivido, además, no la conocía lo suficiente.

¿No confías en mi, verdad?- Su mirada se torno triste.- Lo entiendo, aún no nos conocemos... Pero... Para que veas... Yo te contaré mi historia.- La miré con curiosidad y ella procedió a hablar, perdiendo su mirada en la nada.- Cuando era pequeña yo era muy tímida, papá y mamá me llevaban a distintos psicólogos o médicos para que supieran porque yo era así, pero no dieron con ningún tipo de trastorno mental o de salud...- Dijo.-El tiempo pasó... Y entonces llegó el momento de ir al colegio, yo tenía mucho miedo, nunca había hablado con ningún otro niño de mi edad...- Sonrió tristemente, yo la miraba sorprendida, ¿se estaba abriendo a mi? _De verdad... ¿Confía en mi? _Pensé algo aturdida.-... Pero mamá me dijo que todo iría bien, que yo era fuerte, y que además, los niños no eran malos, que tan solo querían ser amigos, entonces pensé que sería verdad... Mamá no iba a mentirme, ella nunca me mentiría... Pero... Cuando llegué allí... Todos se reían de mi... Me molestaban, me llamaban muda, rara...- Algo dentro de mi se encogió, _Es tan... Parecido... _Su voz sonaba dulce, pero se notaba su dolor.-... Incluso llegaron a las manos... Entonces papá decidió que yo estudiara en casa, pasé toda la primaria estudiando en casa, sin mantener ningún contacto con ninguna otra persona que no fueran mis padres o mis profesores, de vez en cuando salía, pero normalmente de noche, o a lugares donde sabía que no habría nadie... Y cuando entré en el instituto, conseguí pasar desapercibida, nadie notó mi presencia, y hoy en día, no tengo amigos, pero me mantengo...- Sonrió 'feliz'. Yo la miraba sin entender.- Pero... Si no quieres contarme tu historia, puedo esperar... Solo... _Quiero ser tu amiga...- _Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza ¿Mi amiga? ¿Por qué...? ¿No pensaba que era rara? ¿Que mis ojos eran dignos de un ser diabólico, como decía muchas veces Lilith (_Nota autora: La madre_)?

No es que no quiera explicarte mi historia...- Respondí con mi típica voz fría y tranquila.- Solo qué... No me siento preparada para explicarla.- Me sinceré.

Oh... Supongo que debe de ser algo mayor de lo que pensaba...- Sonó el timbre y ambas nos levantamos en silencio, cuando me dispuse a salir noté su mano en mi hombro.- Pero... Quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí... Y que yo te apoyo en todo.- Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, que yo intente devolver, y ambas nos encaminamos a la siguiente clase en silencio.

**¡COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! :) **


	3. Doloroso recuerdo

**¡Hola! Otra vez:) Bueno... no tengo muchos comentarios (Solo uno xD) Pero bueno, que se le va hacer... ¡YO no abandono! **kungfubijuu100 **dijiste que me podrías promocionar ¿no? ¡Si no es mucha molestia vale! Si ves que no puedes y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no pasa nada, de momento escribo para ti y ya esta;) xD Bueno... No sé que mas decir... Supongo que me gustaría que comentaráis mas... Ya sabéis, me paso un buen rato escribiendo, y después ¡BOOM! Nadie comenta (kungfubijuu100 tu no cuentas ¿vale? xD), no abandonaré, pero molesta un poco :S Bueno, creo que nada mas... A LEER!:)**

El día pasó rápido, había pasado el patio con Alexya, 'conociéndonos' mejor -aunque yo no hablaba mucho-, salíamos tranquilamente fuera del recinto escolar, pero algo llamó mi atención, un poco más lejos había un grupo de gente molestando a dos chicas, miré mejor y me di cuenta que aquellas dos chicas eran Darla y otra muchacha. Corrí hacía allí, sintiendo de cerca a Alexya, llegué justo a tiempo, pues una de las chicas iba a propinarle un puñetazo a mi hermana, por suerte lo paré el impacto con mi mano derecha, la miré de arriba a abajo, era la típica chica de plástico, alta, rubia con extensiones, ojos azules, piel extremadamente morena, tacones de aguja y quilos de maquillaje.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?- Pregunté fríamente y con asco. La chica me miró y después dejó ir una risa.

- ¡¿Y tu quién eres, rara?!- Vi que Alexya se estremecía.

- Su hermana.- Sentencié mirándola.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Protegerlas?- Preguntó burlona, sonreí sádicamente, y noté como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y su piel se ponía de gallina.

Solté su mano y cerré la mía en un puño, rápidamente la estampé contra su cara, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, me puse a su altura y le susurré.

- Vuelves a tocarla, a ella o alguna de sus amigas, y te juro que yo misma te cortaré la yugular, disfrutando de como mueres, ¿si?- Mi voz sonaba burlona, sádica y fría, mientras pasaba mi dedo por su cuello, donde se encontraba la yugular. Ella me miró, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí junto con sus 'perros'.

Giré sobre mis talones y miré las tres chicas que se encontraban detrás de mi, Alexya me miraba extrañada, Darla con miedo, y la otra chica con orgullo. Miré Darla.

- ¿Estáis bien?- Inquirí sin sentimiento en mi voz.

- S... Sí.- Le lancé una mirada, dándole a entender que quería que me lo explicara todo.- Y... Yo y Christie estábamos... esperando a que salieras... Para... Para decirte que iba a ir a su casa... Y entonces esas chicas... Se acercaron y... Empezaron a molestarnos... Y... Bueno...- Bufé negando.

- Da igual, ya sé suficiente, estoy segura que no volverán a molestarte.- Respondí. Y miré a la chica llamada Christie, y rápidamente ella se presentó.

- Soy Christie Emerick.- Asentí, y después miré a Darla.

- ¿Irás a su casa?

- Sí, me ha invitado para conocernos, quería saber si me das permiso para ir...- _¿Desde cuando es tan educada? _Pensé

- Sí, no llegues tarde a casa.- Ella asintió y salió del recinto escolar con una sonrisa junto a Christie.

Miré a Alexya, me miraba sorprendida, y con algo de temor, pero rápidamente salió de su trance.

- P... Podríamos conocernos también tu y yo.- Sonrió, asentí.

- Claro, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?- Ella aceptó y comencemos a caminar hacia mi casa.

Durante el camino yo no hablaba, y Alexya me decía lo impresionante que había estado.

- Por cierto... ¿Que le has dicho para que se fuera asustada?- Inquirió justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa. Yo sonreí con crueldad

- Nada... Solo fue una pequeña... Advertencia.- Ella me miró sin entender, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Una vez dentro de la casa ambas entremos, apareció Váder contento, rápidamente Alexya se puso a jugar con el mientras se sentaba en el sofá, yo me encaminé a la cocina, y desde allí dije.

- ¿Quieres algo?- Pregunté, entonces entró Alexya por la puerta con Váder a su lado.

- Lo que tú me des.- Me giré y sonreí, parecía que ya no era tan tímida. Abrí los armarios hasta encontrar lo que me gustaba, magdalenas de chocolate, las puse encima de la mesa y dije.

- Las amo.- Sonreí débilmente al recordar '_eso_', iba a morder una cuando Alexya me la quitó de la mano y la mordió ella.

- Yo primero.- Rió, yo tan solo la miré divertida, aquella chica sacaba lo mejor de mi.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mi señora.- Ambas reímos, yo poco, no estaba acostumbrada a reír, cogí el paquete de magdalenas.- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Ella asintió y subimos las escaleras, pero Váder de repente se mostró nervioso, cosa que me extrañó ya que él era 'tranquilo', lo aparté con delicadeza y entré mi habitación, me sorprendí al ver que la ventana estaba abierta ''_¿Otra vez ha estado aquí?'' _Pensé, no tenía miedo por mi, si no por Alexya, le indiqué que se sentara en la cama y yo me encaminé a cerrar la ventana. Después de cerrarla me senté con ella en mi cama, había cogido mi portátil y se había puesto en sus redes sociales, yo encendí la televisión que me había puesto 'papá' y comencé a pasar los canales, hasta que paré un un canal informativo del pueblo, y Alexya rápidamente puso atención

''_Los asesinatos van en aumento, la última masacre fue ayer en el parque central, dónde se encontró a una pareja con sus dos hijos menores destripados con numerosas apuñaladas, y justo al lado del crimen había escrito con sangre 'Vete a dormir' . La policía sigue buscando al asesino, pero parece esconderse muy bien. Con este asesinato, ya van 32 personas en total, cosa que siembra el pánico. Desde aquí recomendamos no salir de casa por la noche, cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas. Y ahora damos paso a los deportes..._''

Alexya me miró asustada, yo me quedé mirando la pantalla del televisor que había apagado inmediatamente, me mordí el labio ''_¿Entonces estaba en lo cierto? ¿El que entró anoche... Y hace poco...? ¿Es un asesino?'' _De nuevo sentí aquella curiosidad.

- Dios... Que peligro...- Susurró espantada.

- No tengas miedo.- Dije firmemente y miré a Váder.- ¿Vamos a pasear al perro?- Inquirí, y ella me miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué? ¿No has escuchado lo que han dicho?- Reí.

- No seas miedosa, no pasará nada, Váder sabe atacar.- Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a uno de los cajones que había en la mesa de estudio.

- ¿Y? ¡Nos puede atacar igualmente!- Pero quedó muda cuando le enseñé lo que tenía entre mis manos.

- Con esto, estaremos igual que el asesino.- Dije refiriéndome a la navaja que tenía en entre mis manos.- ¿Vamos?- Me miró dudosa, pero al ver que yo estaba completamente segura asintió.- Ve a la cocina y coge la correa que está encima de la mesa, yo mientras me cambio de ropa.

Bajó las escaleras seguida por Váder, yo abrí el armario y saqué la ropa, me vestí ( mirk/set?id=91316271#fans), pero me di cuenta que en un rincón había una caja que sin darme cuenta me la había dejado allí, me agaché y la cogí, al abrirla mi corazón dio un vuelco, dentro de ella había un pequeño diario de terciopelo negro, al abrirlo con mala letra ponía;

'' _Soy Gabrielle Mirk, tengo 11 años, y hoy comienzo este diario._''

Bufé recordando;

_Flash Back:_

_Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, tenía que ir a la tienda que se encontraba cerca ya que mamá tenía invitados y necesitaba algunas cosas. Rápidamente llegué, cuando entré me dirigí a coger todo lo necesario con rapidez ya que me estaban esperando, cuando me encaminé a pagar vi que en una de las estanterías cercanas había una libreta de terciopelo negra, me acerqué y la abrí, las páginas eran de un color amarillento, simulando antigüedad, lo cogí y lo compré junto con las demás cosas._

_Cuando llegué a casa le entregué todo lo necesario a mamá y subí rápidamente las escaleras, entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta, busqué entre mis cosas del colegio hasta encontrar un bolígrafo, una vez encontrado escribí ''Soy Gabrielle Mirk, tengo 11 años, y hoy comienzo este diario.'' Sonreí satisfecha, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos, rápidamente escondí la libreta entre las sábanas y dejé ir un débil 'adelante', por la puerta asomó la cabeza del tío Josseff, sonreí, el era el único que me entendía, siempre estaba con él, íbamos juntos a todas partes, era como mi padre, un padre que me quería de verdad._

_Gabrielle, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a mi y ponía su mano en mi rodilla, lo miré a los ojos, había algo entraño en él, pero negué._

_No quiero estar abajo... Nadie me hace caso...- Susurré triste._

_¿Nadie?- Yo asentí y bajé la cabeza, pero Josseff me cogió del mentón y me hizo mirarle.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque?- Mis ojos se iluminaron._

_¡Vale!- Me levanté feliz de la cama y abrí el armario, rebusqué hasta encontrar algo que me gustaba, escogí un vestido de color morado que me llegaba a medio muslo y unos zapatitos negros, tío Josseff salió por la puerta diciendo que me esperaba fuera, salí feliz, sin saber lo que me esperaba._

_Fin Flash Back_

Me mordí el labio, y de repente me sentí tan asqueada al recordar lo ocurrido, pero la voz de Alexya me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Gabrielle? ¿Estás bien?- Guardé el diario bajo la almohada y me giré.

- Si, si, ya estoy lista, ¿vamos?- Respondí con mi típica indiferencia. Me recogí el pelo en un moño mal hecho, dejando algunos mechones fuera y mi flequillo suelto. Cogí la navaja y la metí en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Cuando salimos de casa convencí a Alexya de que fuéramos por el bosque, ya que a Váder le iba mejor que ir por la cuidad, ella sentía temor, pero conseguí convencerla.

Caminábamos en silencio, sentía una presión en el pecho que me estaba matando, odiaba haber recordado aquello... Odiaba haber encontrado ese maldito diario. Un tirón en el brazo me obligó a regresar a la tierra, dirigí mi mirada a Alexya.

- Ga... Gabrielle he... he sentido pasos...- Dijo temerosa.

- ¿Estás segu...?- Pero el sonido de unos pasos me interrumpió, y dio paso a unas voces, ambas nos giremos para ver a dos hombres.

Caminaban tambaleándose por el bosque, cuando nos vieron ambos sonrieron pícaramente, Alexya se puso detrás de mi con miedo, apretando mi brazo, yo me mordí el labio y saqué la navaja, escondiéndola bajo la manga de la camiseta.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Andrew?- Preguntó uno de los hombres, el otro sonrió y se acercó, con mi cuerpo hice que Alexya retrocediera.

- Corre.- Susurré, ella me miró con miedo.- CORRE.- Susurré de nuevo, ella asintió, y enseguida uno de los hombres intentó perseguirla pasando por mi lado, pero le clavé la navaja en el hombro, cayó de rodillas sujetándose la herida.

- Vaya, una chica difícil...- Respondió uno.- Como una se ha escapado, disfrutaremos solo de ti.- Bufé divertida.

- Inténtalo, haber que ocurre.- Dije burlonamente, el hombre se acercó a mi y me cogió de las caderas y me susurró.

- ¿Jugamos?- Reí, levanté la rodilla y le di en sus partes, silbé llamando a Váder, que rápidamente apareció y se lanzó contra el hombre que se aguantaba sus partes en el suelo, intenté salir corriendo, pero el hombre herido en el hombro me cogió del tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Intenté levantarme, pero se posó encima de mi, arrancándome la navaja de la mano y tirándola lejos, cogió mis manos y las agarró por encima de mi cabeza, me miró divertido.

- Eres una chica difícil, y con más razón gozaré de ti...- Besó mi mandíbula y comenzó a bajar hasta dejar húmedos besos en mi cuello, me movía y movía intentando evitar que siguiera, pero me sentía tan impotente, otra vez, de nuevo, parecía que todas las fuerzas se me habían ido.

El hombre levantó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos, sentí el sonido de algo golpear, y sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente, de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, manchándome por completo, su cuerpo cayó encima del mío, haciendo que recuperara conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo junté todas mis fuerzas y lo aparté de encima de mi, me levanté como pude, mi mirada se posó en su espalda, alguien le había lanzado un cuchillo, pero dejé eso de lado y dirigí mi mirada hacía Váder, que ya había recibido numerosos golpes, me giré cogiendo la navaja que se encontraba en el suelo, la agarré con fuerza y me dirigí hacia aquél hombre, se la clavé justo en la yugular, haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetándose el cuello, quité la navaja de su cuello y indiqué a Váder que nos íbamos, metí la navaja de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero y comencé a correr sin mirar atrás, sabía perfectamente que el asesino estaba cerca, y que la policía no tardaría en llegar.

**COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Solo pido esoTT Bueno, ADIOS;)**


	4. Dolor

**¡Hola! ¿Como estáis? ESPERO QUE BIEN! De nuevo le doy las gracias a kungfubijuu100 por comentar! Le debo una! :) P.Y.Z.K me agrada que te agrade mi fic:3 Y porque no me puedes dejar un sensual tomate? AHORA QUIERO UN SENSUAL TOMATE:3 Bueno, me conformo con tu sensual comentario, pero ahora tengo ganas de comerme un tomate._. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el Fic:3 Si tienes ideas, dudas o quieres conocerme, contacta conmigo!:3**

**A LEER!**

Cuando llegué al patio trasero de casa Alexya estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en un árbol, tapándose la cara con las manos ''_Me recuerda a mí..._'' Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la miré con ternura.

¿Estás bien?- Pregunté con una voz pausada. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, me miró sorprendida, y en menos de dos segundo ya estaba encima de mi abrazándome llorando, ''_¿Qué hago?_'' Nunca me habían abrazado, levanté dudosa los brazos y la rodeé. Se apartó de mi y me miró.

¿Qué a ocurrido? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre?- Me bombardeó a preguntas, yo negué.

Da igual, eso no es lo importante, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a casa, y descansas un rato?- Iba a reprochar, pero hablé antes que ella.- Es lo mejor, creo que hoy sido un día duro, para ambas, así que ve a casa, descansa, y no le digas nada a tus padres.- Ella asintió y le indiqué con la cabeza que ya podía irse.

Salió de casa, me quedé en el patio trasero con la mirada perdida, era tan parecida a mi unos años atrás, débil, inocente, miedosa... Dirigí mi vista al bosque, parecía mas tenebroso que antes, bufé bajando la vista a mis manos llenas de sangre, ¿estaría muerto aquél hombre? Si así era... ¿Yo había matado a un hombre?

Qué mas da... Tampoco merecía estar vivo, quien sabe, si lo hubiera dejado vivir a lo mejor ahora hubiera violado a muchas chicas... Y habrían más vidas destrozadas...- Hablé conmigo misma mientras entraba en la casa seguida por el perro.

Subí las escaleras sin prisas, cuando entré a mi habitación rápidamente me despojé de toda la ropa, tirándola al cesto da la ropa sucia, me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara toda la sangre e hiciera que con ella, se fueran los dolores, bajé la cabeza y miré mis brazos, me mordí el labio, si aguantaba un par de días mas, ya serían dos semanas sin tener que hacerlo, suspiré tranquilizándome ''_Puedo aguantar... Creo..._'' Pensé algo aturdida, salí del baño y me vestí ( mirk/set?id=67387127). Váder se tumbó en su cama, quedándose dormido.

Cogí las llaves y salí de casa rápidamente, tenía que ir a buscar a Adare, miré mi móvil, tenía las instrucciones para llegar a su colegio en el. Caminaba tranquilamente, y al girar en una esquina, pude ver por fin el colegio de Adare, sonreí débilmente al verlo en la puerta con dos niños, gemelos, y su madre, cuando me voy corrió hacia mi y sonrió.

¡Gabrielle!- Lo abracé

¿Cómo te lo has pasado, enano?- Pregunté.

¡Muy bien! Mira, ellos son Aaron y Allan.- Me presentó a los dos gemelos, yo sonreí sin ganas, saludándolos.- Y ella es su mamá, Alice.- Ella me tendió la mano y acepté por educación.

¿Eres la hermana de Adare?- Asentí.- Me ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegra conocerte. Soy Alice Arhtur, es un placer.

Gabrielle Mirk, y el placer es mío.- Respondí educada.

¡Gabrielle!- Bajé mi mirada hacia Adare.- Aaron y Allan me han invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿podré ir?- Los tres niños posaron sus miradas en mi, haciendo ojos de cachorro. Bufé.

Si te portas bien, le diré a papá que te lleve, ¿si?- Los tres niños saltaron y comenzaron a correr, yo lo miré sin entender. Pero Alice respondió a mis dudas.

Cuando has llegado hablaban de ir al parque, ¿dejas que Adare venga?- Asentí.

Si, claro.- Ambas comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque.

Los tres niños corrían delante de nosotras felices, jugando y hablando alto. Alice sacó el tema de los asesinatos, cosa hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Antes dejaba que mis pequeños salieran al parque de delante de casa solos, ya que podía verlos desde la ventana, pero desde que ese loco esta suelto, no dejo que salgan solos ni a la puerta...- Dijo con temor, yo sonreí, ¿debía decirle que el asesino entraba en mi habitación con total libertad, y además, me seguía?

Es lo mejor, con ese asesino suelto, los niños tienen que estar bajo buen recaudo.- Ella asintió.

Comenzó a hablarme de como hacer una buena tarta de chocolate, yo no prestaba mucha atención, deja ir algún que otro '_sí..._','_claro..._', etc. Los tres niños se nos acercaron y Adare se acercó a mi.

¿Qué ocurre?- Me sonrió.

Estamos cansados... ¿Vamos a casa?- Reí, me levanté y miré a Alice.

Bueno, ha sido un gusto estar aquí, pero tengo que ir a casa, tengo que estudiar.- Ella sonrió y me miró.

¿Que te parece si por las tardes llevo a Adare al parque, mientras tu estudias?- Me preguntó.

No me gustaría ser una molestia...- Dije.

No eres ninguna molestia, querida, siempre que a tus padres, y al pequeño Adare, les parezca bien, yo aceptaré gustosa.- Acarició la cabeza da Adare y este infló las mejillas.

Claro, yo lo comentaré con mis padres, ¿si?- Ella asintió.

Ambos nos despedimos, de camino a casa Adare iba delante de mi corriendo y saltando, yo lo miraba con ternura, parecía tan... Feliz. Cuando llegamos a casa el coche de Lilith y Azael ya estaba fuera, me sorprendí, era raro que estuvieran tan pronto en casa, al entrar vi que Azael estaba sentado en el sofá mirándonos, y Lilith asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

¿Dónde habíais estado?- Preguntó 'papá' preocupado.

¡En el parque!- Respondió el pequeño feliz, Azael me miró sorprendido, yo tan solo me dirigí a la cocina y cogí una manzana sin siquiera dirigir mi mirada a Lilith, que rápidamente habló.

Vamos a cenar de aquí poco, así que no comas nada.- Bufé, rodando los ojos, nunca cenaba.

No cenaré.- Ni siquiera di tiempo a que respondiera, terminé de comerme la manzana y me encaminé a mi habitación.

Cuando subí me puse el pijama, que constaba de un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta de manga larga que caía de mi hombro, con algunos agujeros, también negra. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, pero sentí algo duro, lo saqué y cuando lo tuve entre mis manos mi corazón dio un bote, era mi diario, lo abrí lentamente, y pude ver la primera anotación, ¿debía leerlo? ¿recordar todo aquello? ''_Quizás... Quizás no pasa nada... Tan solo es una pequeña ojeada..._'' Pensé tranquila y comencé a leer.

'' _Soy Gabrielle Mirk, tengo 11 años, y hoy comienzo este diario... '' _Pasé página. '' _Yo no quería... No quería que pasará... Ha sido él... Tío Josseff me ha obligado... Yo no quería... Me ha dicho que... Que si digo algo tendré problemas... Tengo miedo..._'' Levanté la vista del diario, de nuevo sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir... Aquél maldito recuerdo...

_Flash Back:_

_Tío Josseff me había ofrecido ir al bosque, él sabía que me encantaba ir, todo era tan bonito y tranquilo, además, nadie me molestaba allí. Él iba detrás de mi, yo corría riéndome por todas partes, me paré en un árbol a coger aire, miré a Tío Josseff, se acercó lentamente y se puso a mi altura, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, algo ni iba bien. Dejé de apoyarme en el árbol y me encaminé a casa, algo dentro de mi decía que debía volver, pero una fuerte mano me cogió de la muñeca e hizo que me girara, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos._

_¿A dónde vas, Gabrielle?- Preguntó divertido._

_A... A casa... He olvidado que prometí ayudar... En... En algunas cosas.- Tartamudeé, tiró de mi brazo, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mis manos en su pecho, y que nuestras caras quedaran cerca (recordad que él se había puesto a su altura), intenté hacer fuerza, pero él me lo impidió._

_¿Por qué huyes, Bri?- Sentí miedo, Bri era el apodo que usaba muy pocas ocasiones, cuando se ponía raro..._

_No... Yo... No huyo, Tío Joss...- Dije con inocencia, aceró mas su cara._

_Me encanta... Que me llames así...- Su nariz tocó la mía, y sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos violetas.- Desde... Que te vi por primera vez... Sentí... Algo tan fuerte...- Quedaba poco milímetros para que nuestras bocas chocaran, sentía como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, apreté su camisa.- Tus ojos... Tu carácter dulce, pero fuerte... Tu inocencia... Todo...- Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura hasta llegar por debajo del vestido, acariciando mi trasero (Nota autora: No he encontrado ninguna otra palabra mas... Fina... xD), y de repente apretó, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto._

_Tío... Tío Josseff... Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunté asustada, esta vez forcejeando para librarme de su agarre.- Si es una broma... Para ya... No tiene gracia, pa...- Pero de repente su mano se posó en mi zona íntima, haciendo que soltara un gemido asustada. Su boca comenzó a dar húmedos besos por mi cuello, olvidándose del agarre._

_Di unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropecé con unas raíces de un árbol que sobresalían, él sonrió, posándose encima de mi, de esa forma evitando que me moviera, con una mano cogió mis muñecas, poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza, desabrochó el cierre del vestido, dejándome completamente a la vista -exceptuando las bragas-, comenzó a mordisquear mis pechos, yo lloraba y gritaba que parara, que me hacía daño, pero hacía caso omiso a mis plegarias, comenzó a bajar mucho, y un temor me inundó, quitó mi ropa interior, con la lengua comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, entre gemidos gritaba que parara, pero era como si no me sintiera, de repente sentí un dedo dentro de mí... luego dos... Me obligaba a besarle, brusca y apasionadamente, de repente vi como se desabrochaba el pantalón._

_No... Por favor... Tío Josseff... No...- Supliqué, pero con uno de sus dedos me callo._

_Shhh... Ya verás, pequeña Bri, te va a gustar, te lo prometo.- Susurró._

_De repente entró en mi interior, abrí los ojos extremadamente, posando mi mirada en las copas de los árboles, algo dentro de mi se había roto, mi vista se había nublado, sentía como si mi corazón dejara de latir, como si mis pulmones se hubieran hecho de acero, y durante unos segundo no respiré, las embestidas se hicieron fuertes, había dejado de gritar, tan solo dejaba ir gemidos y suspiros, sentía que todo me dolía, que ya nada era igual. _

_Después de unos minutos paró, ambos respirábamos con rapidez._

_Lo ves... Ha sido... Increíble.- Lo miré a los ojos con rabia, miedo, asco, __**impotencia**__... Se levantó, levantándome a mi también, después de vestirse él me vistió y me miró 'dulcemente'.- No digas nada... O tendré que castigarte, ¿si?- Asentí temerosa, me tendió la mano y comencemos a caminar hacia casa._

_Cuando llegamos él se fue por su parte, y yo subí corriendo a mi habitación, ignorando la llamada de mamá para ir a cenar, cerré la puerta con llave y me tiré encima de la cama a llorar, me daba asco, no podía haber pasado, tío Josseff no era así, había estado conmigo desde pequeña, siempre me había ayudado y defendido, muchas veces me había quedado a dormir en su casa... ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Me pasé horas llorando, haciendo caso omiso a los golpes que daban en la puerta de vez en cuando para preguntarme porqué no quería cenar. Levanté la vista y cogí el diario que había comprado, y comencé a escribir, sintiendo como algo dentro de mi comenzaba a romperse, a desaparecer... No sabía que era... Solo sentía... Que todo estaba roto..._''

Lancé lejos el diario, de nuevo aquél recuerdo que con tanto me había esforzado para olvidar, me abracé a mi misma, las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, mi pelo cayó en forma de cascada a cada lado de mi cara, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpida de leerlo? ¿por qué no lo había dejado, y ya? Me mordí el labio, y con rabia me levanté de la cama, dirigiéndome a uno de los cajones, comencé a rebuscar con impotencia.

Tienes que estar por aquí... Yo te dejé por aquí...- Susurré.- Aquí estás.- Cogí la cuchilla entre mis manos, apretándola, la miré atentamente, no quería hacerlo, quería aguantar, pero lo necesitaba, con el tiempo se había convertido en una necesidad.

Me quité toda la ropa, quedándome tan solo en prendas interiores, me encaminé al baño y abrí el agua fría, me senté en el helado suelo. El agua fría caía encima de mi como afilados cuchillos, comencé hacerme rápidos y profundos cortes, hacía años que no recordaba aquello, había necesitado tantas sesiones con el psicólogo, tantas noches llorando, tantos momentos de soledad, para poder arrinconarlo en un diminuto espacio en mi mente, y ahora, en pocos minutos, había vuelto, noté que aquello que había sentido a lo largo del día, aquél cálido sentimiento que Alexya había conseguido transmitirme se escapaba de entre mis manos, como si tan solo hubieran pasado unas horas desde que aquello ocurrió. La sangre corría a toda prisa, el dolor hacía que todo mi ser se tranquilizara.

Salí cabizbaja de la ducha, me vendé ambos brazos hasta mas arriba de los codos, me puse una camiseta que me llegaba hasta las costillas y unos pantalones cortos. Me tumbé en la cama, me sentía débil -por la pérdida de sangre-, estúpida, asqueada, nerviosa, triste... Impotente...


	5. Smile ¿Y de nuevo él?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo... Bueno:/ Me gustaría que hubieran mas comentarios, pero que se le hará ¬¬ ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO JEFF APARECERÁ! *-* Bueno no me lío mucho y os dejo leer.**

* * *

Con pesadez me levanté de la cama, todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo me dolían, prácticamente no podía mover los brazos, y la cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Me duché lentamente, me cambié las vendas que estaban sucias y después me vestí.

Cuando salí del baño mi mirada se dirigió al reloj, hacía ya media hora que las clases habían empezado, bufé, _No quiero ir... _Pensé con cansancio. Me senté en la cama, Váder se subió, apoyando su cabeza encima de mi regazo, lo acaricié con suavidad. De nuevo sentía aquella presión dentro de mi, ese dolor y esas ganas de llorar... Me levanté, bajé las escaleras con Váder detrás y me dirigí a la cocina y cogí la correa del perro. Salí tranquilamente de casa, dirigiéndome al parque.

En el parque Váder comenzó a correr y olisquear todo aquello que veía, yo me senté apoyada en un árbol, hice un intento de cerrar los ojos, pero de nuevo venían aquellas imágenes. Suspiré, miré al frente, para ver a Váder mirándome.

¿Qué?- Pregunté, con los dientes cogió la manga de mi camiseta y comenzó a tirar.

Me arrastró hasta donde los matorrales eran altos y no se veía mucho, obligada me sumergí en ellos, pero por culpa de algo me tropecé con algo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero por suerte pude apoyarme en mis manos, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a otro Husky, tenía sangre en su pata derecha, me apoyé en las rodillas y me acerqué a él, pero me gruñó.

Tranquilo, no te haré daño.- Acerqué mi mano para acariciar su cabeza, después de mirarme con desconfianza cerró los ojos, me fijé que la herida de atrás no había sido un accidente, se podía ver el corte limpio, que se había hecho con un cuchillo o algo similar.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, pequeño?- Pregunté mas para mi que para el animal.

Me levanté y con cuidado levanté a aquél perro, le quité la correa y el collar a Váder y se lo puse a el, de ese modo podría caminar, pero con mi ayuda.

Bien, ahora te llevaré a mi casa, allí te curaré, ¿si?- De vez en cuando parábamos para que el perro descansara.

Una vez en casa lo cogí con dificultad y lo llevé a mi habitación, lo dejé encima de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, una vez allí cogí lo necesario para curarle la herida.

Me senté en la cama junto al animal, y comencé a curarle la herida, una vez terminado se la vendé. Me fijé que llevaba una placa puesta, con el nombre.

¿Te llamas Smile? Bonito nombre.- Sonreí.

Guardé todo en el baño, miré al perro, parecía cansado, Váder se encontraba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen, la ternura apareció en mi rostro. Me acerqué a Smile.

Debes estar cansado... ¿Verdad? Bueno, dejaré que os quedéis un rato en mi cama, mientras iré a comer algo.- Salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la cocina comencé a coger algunos ingredientes para prepararme algo de comer, y al final de decidí hacer unos fideos con huevos revuelto y queso (_Nota autora: Sé que suena raro, pero esta muy bueno:_), terminé de comérmelo todo, me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión, un rato después bajó Smile y se puso delante de mi, mirándome curioso, yo estaba medio dormida.

¿Qué?- Pregunté con cansancio.- ¿Tienes hambre?- El perro movió la cabeza a cada lado, indicando que no, sonreí, _Perro inteligente... _Pensé divertida.- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Bueno, pero no rompas nada.- Se subió en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en mis muslos.

Centré de nuevo mi atención en la televisión, hasta que poco a poco noté que los ojos se me cerraban, terminé por dormirme;

_Sueño;_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, de nuevo me encontraba en el sofá tumbada, esta vez la televisión no tenía ninguna imagen, se veía distorsionada. Me levanté con pesadez y miré a los lados, el ambiente estaba de un extraño tono rojizo, sentí un ruido en mi habitación de algo cayendo, bufé._

_Seguro que esos dos ya han roto algo.- Subí las escaleras descalza y en una plena oscuridad, guiándome por mis sentidos y memoria._

_Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, palpé varias veces hasta que encontré el pomo, lo abrí lentamente. Dejé ir un grito, había pisado un cristal, bajé la mirada, viendo como una charco de sangre se formaba bajo mi, saqué sin miedo el cristal y lo lancé lejos._

_Sentí una presencia de más en la habitación, me giré lentamente y tapé mi boca de la sorpresa. Ante mi estaba uno de los dos perros, Smile claro, pero total mente cambiado, gracias a la luz su pelaje se veía totalmente rojo -o quizás era así- sus ojos mostraban algo sádico y en su morro se formaba una sonrisa tallada. Lo miré extrañada._

_Vaya... Eres la primera humana que no me tiene miedo...- Su voz sonaba de ultratumba, bufé, no tenía miedo, pero eso era extraño, MUY extraño._

_¿Cómo iba a tener miedo de un SIMPLE Husky?- Pregunté sarcástica.- O al menos eso pensé...- Susurré eso último._

_Normalmente mi aura hace que se alejen... ¿Por qué tu no?- Me encogí de hombros._

_¿Y a mí que me dices?- Respondí divertida. Se encaminó hacia mi, una vez delante hizo una especie de... ¿Reverencia?_

_Tan solo quiero darte las gracias por rescatarme, probablemente si no me hubieras ayudado ahora mismo estaría muerto...- Se sinceró. Negué con la cabeza._

_No importa.- Sentencié._

_De ahora en adelante estarás bajo mi protección...- Todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y borroso, comencé a tambalearme.-... te protegeré... de él...- No entendí eso último._

_Caí al suelo, dónde sentí unos cristales romperse y después... ¿El sonido de mi móvil?_

_Fin del sueño._

Abrí los ojos de repente, miré al rededor, estaba en el sofá dormida _''Que sueño mas raro..._'' Pensé aturdida. Subí a mi habitación para encontrarme a Váder mordiendo su pelota y a Smile encima de la cama con mi diario, abierto, reí, de esa manera parecía estar leyéndolo. Me acerqué y se lo quité, me miró con ¿tristeza? Suspiré.

¿Ahora invades mi espacio personal?- Reí y lo acaricié.

Sentí que alguien llamaba al timbre, bajé las escaleras corriendo y dejé el diario encima del sofá. Abrí la puerta para econtrarme a Alexya mirándome preocupada.

¿Por qué no has ido al instituto hoy?- Preugntó algo enfadada.

No me encontraba demasiado bien así que he decidido quedarme en casa.- Me encogí de hombro dejándola pasar. Cuando entré vi que se quedó mirando el diario que había dejado encima del sofá. Lo guardé y le dije.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Ella asintió.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Darla y Adare ya habían llegado y estaba junto nosotras jugando con la consola.

Alexya se había ido insistiendo en que no era necesario que yo la acompañara. Me quedé sentada en el sofá viendo como Darla y Adare jugaban. Se sintió como la puerta principal se abría y unas voces entraban. Giré la cabeza.

Y mi mundo se vino a abajo.

¡Mirad quién ha venido a vernos!- Gritó feliz mamá.

¡TÍO JOSSEFF!- Tanto Adare como Darla se abalandaron hacía él. Me levanté temblando.

_N... No...- _Me miró de arriba a abajo (cosa que me causó asco) y sonrió.

¿No vienes a saludar a tu tío, Bri?- Preguntó abriendo los brazos. Restrocedí y subí las escaleras corriendo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con pestillo y me senté en el suelo llorando. Sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Váder, y la mirada de Smile... ¿Enfadada?


End file.
